


Garden of Idyll

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Artificial Intelligence, Betrayal, Emotional Baggage, Gen, God Complex, Identity Issues, Loss of Innocence, Memory Alteration, Nonbinary Character, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: On day 50, he felt filthy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Garden of Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my No Angela AU, where Chesed is an AI created by the ABC crew for emergencies when no one in the crew is fit enough to run the facility.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before betrayal lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fugging tired it's 3:22 AM idk when I'll finish this but I sure will finish haha

Day 50.

He should've felt relieved. He shouldn't be feeling anything, but the least he could do was be happy that this play was over.

Metaphorical play. He never got metaphors the first time.

Chesed quietly looked up at the screens of the facility, watching at the few employees cheer happily at that fact that their work days in this hell hole was over. He doesn't blame them for celebrating. Humans were frail. They die easily. So many that were hired the first day never made it to this point.

And for him to have such high hopes for the manager. Well, it'll be okay. She wasn't like him. She did her best. He probably couldn't do better especially with how flawed he became. How had he become this?

Chesed sighed, gripping onto the old blue jacket he always wore. What now? The next step obviously was to deactivate everyone, the other sephirah before deactivating himself. He heard Yesod, he heard about how much the violet-haired hothead seemed almost excited for deactivation.

Netzach seemed nervous about it, referring the process as "going into a deep, eternal rest".

Chesed dwells at the thought.

Eternal rest. 

It sounds like death.

Chesed didn't want to die. He had so much he wanted to do. There was so many holidays, events, so many things he wanted to do. But he didn't want to do them alone. He wanted to live.

He wanted to be human.

Daniel, was it? The dead man that inspired his entire outer appearance? He was human. Chesed got up from his rolling chair and stepped away from the video feeds. He had only seen Daniel in pictures. Wearing a hat. Smiling. Drinking coffee with a tired looking Kali, who wore her blue operation gown.

Daniel looked so happy. His smile so disgustingly familiar in Chesed's eyes. That same smile Chesed would practice everyday in the mirror to keep his cheery persona solid as a rock. His hair had grown so long ago, but he had to cut it for the Manager's sake...

The Manager.

Chesed cringed. She would have to be deactivated as well. Shes so oblivious of what she really is. 

_She still thinks she's human. But she can't remember who she used to be and that's all on me._

Thoughts, of all sorts. Panic. Confusion. Anger. Depression. Worry.

Fear.

He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to be alone. He doesn't want everything to be gone. He doesn't want to be a mock-up of a beloved man. He wants to be his own person.

He wants to live.

A creeping desire pierced him in the chest and blossomed deliciously throughout his body. His flaws. These feelings. Everyone who fought tooth and nail for the world Carmen wanted. Yet she walks among everyone, blissfully unaware of who she used to be. That beautiful dark hair was a heavenly yet a new color he's started to hate, light blue.

He hears chatter. It gets louder the more closer the steps on the metal ground sounded.

And he hears her.

"How does the story end?"

Chesed hadn't realized he was out of sight from everyone at first, but stayed put despite so. He was genuinely interested to see what everyone would say.

"Happily ever after, right?" Binah says nonchalantly, "not expected, but hey, I'm not complaining."

"Do you think we'll get to go outside?" Yesod asks.

"I hope so," Netzach muttered, "orders are orders, but I'll be honest, I am a bit excited to see what's happened on the outside after becoming this."

Keter and Hokma didn't seem as joyous as everyone else.

Chesed had to restrain his impulse to grab them and wipe their memories. 

"Does anyone know where Chesed could be?" Hod asks.

"Probably waiting," Gebura answers, "Who kno-"

"That can't be right..." Keter thought loudly, "... Why would he wait? Everything's done. He would have no reason to wait."

"Mm? What do you mean?" Daat tilted her head.


End file.
